A search engine is a computer system that is configured to search for information, either on a local network or on the Internet. Results of Internet searches can be presented via user interfaces in a list of results that may include lists of web pages, images, documents, or any other types of files. Results for document searches can be presented in a list of results that can include names of documents, storage locations of documents, text strings within documents, or the like. In some cases, search engines can mine data available for searching in databases accessible to the search engine to build an index for improving performance and quality of results. Search engine indexing collects, parses, and stores data to facilitate information retrieval. Some search engines utilize prediction algorithms to predict a user's search query as it is typed based on popular searches entered by other users. This technique is commonly referred to as “predictive search.”